


Bonds.

by Sayurikuroda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayurikuroda/pseuds/Sayurikuroda
Summary: Bond: a force of feeling that unites people."The one who in the past saw her bonds broken and a second chance was given, could be able to change the course of the future with her knowledge how so obscure. A just judgment could alter, all the misfortune of a faded era, and with all her knowledge, History could be changed."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the original characters.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this idea which has popped in my head sometimes ago. Don't hesitate to tell me if there is a mistake, or if you want to tell what you think of this story.
> 
> Sorry if I misspelled or did any mistake, English not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Enjoy

I should have known. I should’ve known. I should have…  
Those words were running through her mind as she chocked on her tears. She was covered in gruesome substances, a lot of blood, her hair was more disheveled than her usual self. Her face was contorted with sorrow and she could not seems to stop her tears from falling.  
Hermione Jean Granger was a wreck.  
She was starring at the lifeless body of none other than Fred Weasley, lying in front of her. He was hit by a crumbling wall. No, he was hit by a part of a wall which has been destroyed. That an effin Deatheater exploded. She has been too far to intervene when it happened, now she had just been too late.  
She had tried anything she knew, muggle and magical, to revive him, it was too late.  
The agonizing cries of George didn’t help one bit, she couldn’t keep her calm, and Fred died an awful death. He shouldn’t have died, Hell no one tonight deserved to die.  
Fred was still smiling when he died, at least, and here she smiled a little, Fred died in a Bang a smile on his face. HE would surely be gloating about that fact in the after death at every spirit he would encounter.  
She laid a kiss on his forehead, the last goodbye in a way, taking George's hand and said with a croaked voice “Come on love, we should probably take him in the Great Hall.” And she fought the need to cry her soul out for George’s sakes.  
Percy, who had been standing crying in a corner, levitated his brother's body and began to walk with them towards the Hall. Where the Weasley family was grouped.  
As they approached the redhead family, another tearing cry was heard. Molly had seen her dead son. She fell to her knee, howling her sorrow to the world, her boy has died, and Arthur took her in his arms, crying for his son, quietly supporting his wife. Bill and Charlie hurried to George’s side, trying to help their brother at this moment, and Hermione let his hand go.  
She had no right to stay here, she had failed to protect him, she could not stand next to George when his brother was dead because of her incompetence, even if her soul felt like it has shattered in millions of pieces.  
She felt like she was dead inside, like a part of her had been torn apart, she had been with them for so long… They had shared so much together… She had thought that if one of them had died, she would die from pain alone… But staying was worse than what she had thought, it was like she had no goal, no reason to continue, and also as if on the other end, George was anchoring her on Earth to keep going…  
She walked away from the scene, as if guided by something greater than her, as a soulless corpse in a secluded corner she let the sentiment of helplessness engulfed her. Her agony didn’t last though and a feeling of warm took place in her body when her mind went blank.  
She could see and hear what she was doing but had no control over her own body. Maybe that was instinct, maybe it was someone controlling her, or maybe it was that something greater just want to offer their help…  
But last she knew, she was in the center of the room, standing, her gaze fixed on nothing when people started to notice her.  
She bit her thumb, drawing a little drop of blood and began to chant  
“Ego invocabo te Magicae, quae sunt amissa restituere hac nocte. Ego invocabo propterea nexum inter nostris tres animum quia salvum facere quod perierat. Obsecro det velle meum, ego paratus reddere pretium.”*  
As she chanted the last part, she had gained the attention of nearly all of the people around her, watching her as if she was mad.  
As she said the last word, George felt something stirred inside of him, a bad feeling, like something awful, was going to happen soon, took place and he didn’t saw Hermione.  
His heart skipped a beat, no not her, he will not be the last one standing, she wasn’t capable of doing that right?  
And then he saw a light coming from the center of the room, and within this halo of light, he saw her, beautiful as ever, chanting something he couldn’t understand and blood pearling from her hand.  
He never had time to stop her, any last word either, because as he tried to reach for her through the bond, her presence, as Fred’s before, just vanished.  
As her body in the Great hall.

*I call upon you Magic, to restore what had been destroyed in this night. I call upon the bond between our three souls to save what have been lost. Please, grant my wish, I am ready to pay the price.


End file.
